The production of sweeteners from starch has been largely improved by application of different microbial enzymes to obtain better quality and yields, but the necessity of performing several steps of the starch-hydrolysing process at elevated temperatures means that there is still a need for new starch-hydrolysing enzymes with increased thermal stability.
It is known that Pyrococcus, e.g. Pyrococcus wosei and Pyrococcus furiosus, for reference see Arch. Microbiol. 155, 1991, pp. 572-578, and Appl. Env. Microbiol. 56, 1990, pp. 1985-1991, can produce highly thermostable amylases.
It is the object of this invention to provide an amylase with temperature optimum at 80.degree. C. or above 80.degree. C.